Many applications are used to generate, edit, and/or display an electronic document (ED). The ED may include one or more text characters, clip art, animation, photos, video clips, audio clips, spreadsheets, websites, 3D renderings, slides and slide shows, etc. These applications often use dialog boxes to interact with (e.g., receive input from and/or display output to) users.
When a dialog box is displayed, the dialog box often covers (i.e., hides) at least a portion of the ED or any other content that might otherwise be visible when the dialog box is not present. The covering may be especially severe when the dialog box is being displayed on a computing device with a smaller display screen (e.g., smartphone). Accordingly, the ED and/or other content becomes more difficult to view and edit with the dialog box displayed. Regardless, users are still interested in interacting with applications through dialog boxes.